With development of electronic products, the electronic products have an increasingly high requirement for heat dissipation. A material of a middle frame member in an existing electronic product gradually cannot meet a current heat dissipation requirement. For example, a middle frame material of a current mobile phone gradually cannot meet a current heat dissipation requirement, and particularly, a mobile phone chip area with relatively high power consumption emits a relatively large amount of heat. Consequently, temperature of some positions of a middle frame member is excessively high. A frequently-used material of an existing mobile phone middle frame is die casting magnesium alloy, stainless steel, die casting aluminum alloy, or die casting zinc alloy. A coefficient of heat conductivity of the material is between 10 to 160 W/m·k, and the material cannot conduct heat rapidly. Consequently, heat of some high-temperature areas of the middle frame member cannot be conducted to a low-temperature area in time, temperature of the high-temperature positions cannot be effectively reduced, and an application requirement for heat dissipation of a current mobile phone cannot be met.
Therefore, how to improve heat dissipation performance of a middle frame member of an electronic product becomes an urgent problem to be resolved.